ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Terry McGinnis' Batsuit
}} Terry McGinnis's Batsuit is the final Batsuit ever made and worn by Bruce Wayne and ultimately inherited by his successor Terry McGinnis. History This high-tech Batsuit was developed presumably to compensate for Bruce Wayne's advancing age and eventually passed on to Terry McGinnis when he became Gotham's new savior. Despite being 30 years old, its technology was so advanced that the Suit was still considered state of the art. The wide array of technology used to build the suit is of unknown origin, except for its servo-motors, which were supplied by Dr. Peter Corso. Bruce combined and incorporated most of the features and concepts of previous costumes and other gadgets into this Suit, such as the flight capability of the Jetwing, batarangs with auxiliary functions, grappling guns, bolas, and retractable claws, among other things. The suits servo-motors gave the wearer superhuman strength, agility, and endurance by allowing the actions of the wearer to be amplified without extraneous effort. Unlike Bruce who trained his entire life to be peak proficiency in agility and strength, the suit amplifies the capabilities of the wearer by at least ten fold. He also built in new features such as a cloaking device—possibly inspired by the light refractive polymer —although this function probably consumed a good deal of the Suit's power, seeing as Terry minimized its usage. With this Suit, Batman had more versatility, as he was less dependent on portable gadgets, as well as less vulnerable to external adversities, such as water, electricity, heat and radiation. The entire costume was an exoskeleton of electronic circuits; however, it was malleable like regular clothing, capable of being folded to fit inside Terry's backpack. Moreover, it conformed to the size of its wearer, seeing as it was able to fit both Bruce and Terry who had different physiques at the time each one of them donned it. Its external cloth was also somewhat resistant, still it could be torn off, thus exposing the Suit's circuitry. }} The cowl was replaced with a full face mask and the bat chest symbol was changed again. However, the cape was removed and replaced by retractable wings spread between the inner arms and sides of the body. Also, the utility belt was incorporated into the suit. The boots included thrusters that allowed Batman to fly in the absence of wind. However, for long range flights, he generally used the Batmobile. The Suit was very durable, being able to withstand massive concussive forces, fire, water, lasers, and electric shocks. Fifteen years later, Terry was still wearing this Suit. Its design remained mostly unchanged, except for the compartments on its utility belt (similar to the ones that looked like the ones Bruce had on his third and fourth suits) and its size, which adapted to Terry larger physique. Paraphernalia Sightings ''Batman Beyond The Zeta Project * "Shadows" Feature films * ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker ''Justice League * "Starcrossed, Part II" * "Starcrossed, Part III" Static Shock * "Future Shock" Justice League Unlimited'' * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "Epilogue" References }} Category:Batman Beyond Category:Batman objects Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Powered exoskeletons in comics Category:Fictional costumes Category:Fictional armor